The Experiment
by NIB003
Summary: A young girl named Tatiana has been and in a lab all her . But she ready to bust out


The experiment

The man with the syringe loomed closer and closer to the experiment number 7 which was tattooed on the subjects arm. He loomed closer and injected the serum into the subject a girl. She had black hair and unusual bright purple eyes. She had exotic features. She was about 14 and was tall and curvy. She pleaded "no don't" But they paid no heed to her. She struggled but she slowly started to lose consciousness. She woke in her room if you can call it a room. She was named Tatiana. Her mother died when she was born .Although her father never said it he blamed her for her mother death Number 7 was reading her favorite book for the umpteenth time Frankenstein. Her gray concrete room had a façade of ribbons and frills .She had a bed, bookshelf, violin an easel and art supplies and paper. So she passed the time doing that until the dreaded doctors came. Before they came in they would gas the room with chemicals that made one sleep. They'd drag her to the operating table and to extract her blood . The pain of the needle woke her from her dreams. This was how she lived her until He came.

One of the doctors opened the steel door and said "You have a visitor" then he let the man in left and shut the door. A visitor she thought she hadn't had a visitor since she was told her father died. The man was in his 40's with messy blond hair and kind blue eyes. He smiled at her and said" Hello nice to meet you dear I'm Sebastian" He said in a deep British accent. "What your name?"

"Experiment number seven sir"

"No kid what's your real name?"

My real name… she thought long and hard. Her real name-

"Tatiana sir "

"There we go " He chuckled a bit

"Now I'm not comfortable with people looking in on us. Gives me the creeps" She knew that the Sebastian was asking whether or not the anybody was watching them" Tatiana thought darkly _"Then living here will drive you nuts"_

"I guess you have to get used to it" she said

He winked "I guess you right although … I have a proposition for you come here"

She hesitantly came towards Sebastian and he whispered in her ear "This is no place for a kid for anybody for that matter" he continued "listen I'm part of a group called the watch tower. We smuggles kid like that have been experiments all over the world . But you see these doctors work for big corporations. They get pretty penny from this research which they aren't willing to give up"

She whispered in frustration 'Why do they want my so bad why me"

He whispered " Do you know how old you really are ?"

She whispered " I know I'm a teenage girl that it"

He whispered "you were born in the 1950's right " she nodded

" Look kid it's 2014 " he whispered. Her jaw dropped "no no it can't be, Your lying I'd be dead by know . I-"He covered her mouth and hissed in her ear " Look kid look around ! , your father aged and died right before your eyes "

She sighed she knew this was true.

"Look kid I'm here to help you. We smuggle children them into the void. No paper trail and no documents. You'll have a new name and identity. So are you in?"

She cried "Yes a never want to come back to this horrible place. I hate it here I hate it!"

The man whispered into his necklace( it must have been a microphone in it ) and said " good girl" there was gunfire outside and screaming and running. Until everything became eerily quiet the man whispered into the necklace again. "Bad girl" someone must have told him the close is clear because he opened the steel door. Wordlessly she followed him out of her prison stepping over the bodies of her wardens. They slowly and quietly made their way through the facility until they reached the elevator. The man said "Tatiana were going to be surrounded as soon as the elevator door open so whatever it is you can do I suggest you do it now." He smiled darkly. She was ready and as he said the guards surrounded the elevator with their guns pointed straight at them . The leader yelled "You put your hands up and surrender the subject or you'll be killed " Tatiana focused her energy in to manipulating the cells inside the guards body. She twisted the intricate cells in their bodies their brain cells, bone cells and finally blood cells. She decided that she would show the true nature of her ability. So aged the man, Taking the elasticity by aging his skin cells. She made his bone brittles by killing some of his bones cells. And for the finale she manipulated the bone cells in his spine to give a hunch back. The guards looked in horror as their leader became aged over right in front of their eyes. She killed the rest by killing their brain cells and blood cells.

The girl proud of her work she turned towards the man and smiled darkly "Thank you for getting me out of this dump. I'm a bit in a rush but I like to play with my food before I finish them off' The face was of horror as she continued. He realized that she paralyzed most of the nerves in his body "My father dumped me in this awful place and forgot about me. He left me here be prodded and poked. I knew he got remarried from the paper and had kids. But I wasn't the only one who wanted to kill him. My father was a very rich man and had a huge life insurance policy. I sensed poison in his system that slowly kills you. His new wife made it much easier all I had do was to get the spread his poison to his vital organs. On his rare visits Then I was bored after that so I decided that needed to get out of this dump. Year after year I tried with no luck. I was tired of killing the doctors but they'd get replaced by a new one. I tried get the door open I couldn't manipulate the cells in it …Until you came along. Smiled sinisterly. She made his cells die until he was dead she sighed. She snuck out of the facility to avoid reporters and police officers. She changed the cells in her body to look different. Now she looked like a normal brown haired browned eyed African- American girl in her 20's. Ready to wreak havoc on the world.


End file.
